Getting Through This
by Manga60123
Summary: Inspired by Beletrist Word Salad's story 'The Kids Are Not Alright'. Sealand and Latvia tell England something very important about themselves, with the knowledge that England might not like what he hears. How will they handle their problem? Rated 'T' for implications and hinted/blatant Mpreg!


**Getting Through This**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there would be major Mpreg and crack pairings in cannon. MAJOR, just saying...**

* * *

Sealand sat on a tall chair outside of the World Conference room, occasionally taking sips of his ice cream float. He smiled at each nation as they passed him, but none seemed to his presence as he swung his feet back and forth in a childish manner.

Each Baltic smiled at Sealand as they prepared for their meeting. First Lithuania, who ruffled the younger boy's hair affectionately. Next, Estonia set a gaming system onto the table with a polite nod before entering the meeting room. Lastly was Latvia. When the Latvian entered Sealand's sight, his cerulean eyes widened. Latvia sat down right next to Sealand and clutched his right hand, rubbing comforting circles into it.

"Latvia..." Sealand rasped out, voice hoarse from disuse. The Latvian boy looked over at his best friend and gave a comforting smile.

Sealand put a hand to his stomach and rubbed it worryingly. The Latvian took a look at Sealand, then grabbed his other hand to prevent his obsessive movement.

"Sealand, are you ok?" Latvia asked worriedly to the blonde boy in front of him. Sealand nodded more to himself than to his friend.

"Sealand? What are you doing here?" A British accent questioned from behind the two; Sealand visibly stiffened and Latvia tried his best to hide his fear about what would be England's... Reaction to this.

Latvia cleared his throat to speak, "M-Mr. England, could y-y-you please s-sit with us f-f-for a sec-c-cond?" The Englishman was confused, but nodded, having nothing against Latvia to say no and with the knowledge that the World Meeting wouldn't commence for another half-hour.

"Of course, Latvia," England replied graciously, slipping into the seat across from the two boys, "now, what is this all about?"

He was surprised to see Sealand's blue orbs to fill with fear, worry, and... Some other emotion that he couldn't decipher. Regret? Remorse? England wasn't able to tell.

Seeing as Sealand was going to stay silent, the Latvian teenager relaxed his breathing and addressed the Sealander's older brother.

"Well, England, first there are some things that we have to talk to you about before we can get to the main issue at hand," Latvia stated, worry creeping into Briton hard at the younger's words. What was so pressing that it had to be talked about in this official manner. Maybe it was Latvia's way to keep his voice even, but the Brit could sense that there was something deeper than that.

The Latvian continued, "Sealand and I have been friends for a long while. We went on our first vacation together, shared our first balloon with each other, shared our first kiss," at that, Sealand clutched onto Latvia's hand as if it were a lifeline, "and slowly, we fell in love."

By this time, England was gasping like a fish out of water; He hadn't known this about his younger sibling. Where had he been while all of this was going on? Oh, that's right, he had been too busy disowning his own brother. Why hadn't he been informed about this? Because his baby brother hated him, that's why. Sealand, whom he had raised from the day when he was pulled off of the newly-constructed war fort, didn't even trust England. And England knew for a fact that it was all his own fault.

But love. Love. That word was like a bullet through his heart; it left a hole that was unable to be patched up. Sealand never told England that he had fallen in love, something that some people only dream about.

England smiled at the two, "I'm just glad that now I finally know. When did you two meet?" He wasn't going to hold it against them. Briton wouldn't lash out at them or yell at them, because he didn't have the right to. Sealand wasn't his anymore.

The two blonde children looked at each other knowingly, then turned back to England, where Sealand spoke for the first time since the Brit had sat down with them.

"You don't understand, Eng-"

England scoffed, "I may be just a washed-up old man now, but back in my youth I felt love a million times! I know what it's like to be in love, Sealand!"

Latvia coughed at this point, attempting to diffuse a possible fight and get to his point quicker. Briton gave him an apologetic smile and calmed himself, "Both Sealand and I love each other very much, but one day things took a... A turn... For the worse," England was fully attentive now. What did Latvia mean by 'a turn for the worse'?

Latvia continued, "I was annexed by Russia and was unable to see Sealand for so long-"

"Too long!" Sealand had tears in his eyes as he hugged his lover's arm tightly, refusing to let go. Latvia gave a tender smile to the Sealandic child before recalling past events yet again.

"When I had finally earned my freedom, the first thing I did was find Sea. It was the best day of my life! A-and, that night..." Latvia trailed off, face turning a deep shade of burgundy at the thought.

Sealand, also pink in the face, steered the conversation away from that topic after seeing the questioning look on his older brother's face.

"The point is that after that night I found out that..." Sealand's words caught in his throat, and he was unable to speak. Latvia rubbed his back lightly, giving him the moral support he needed to finish his sentence. Sealand breathed, "England, I'm pregnant."

The British man's mouth was open by that point; he was jaw-dropped by this exclamation. His baby brother was... Pregnant. Pregn... Preg... Pre-

Before anyone knew what had happened, England had fallen out of his chair and was screaming out, "You're WHAT? Pre- p- preg- my God..." By the end, the Brit's yelling had decreased to incoherent muttering whilst holding his hands to his head.

Latvia looked at his best friend, who was now in shambles. Both hadn't known what to expect when talking to the British man about this, unlike when they had told Finland and Sweden. They knew that the married couple would be upset about the circumstance but still happy about their son's newfound happiness. England was a completely different story.

_All of England's troubling past came back to him at that moment. All of the pain endured when he had gotten America, Canada, and his hundreds of other colonies crashing on top of him; countless times of being betrayed, his children leaving him all alone, just like always. And now, his baby brother, eccentially his son, who would now have to go through having a child, losing a child, all of the struggles and suffering, and he was so young. He was only a child, and now he would have to raise one of his own._

_ But, Sealand wasn't alone. Finland, Sweden, and the other Nordics are all be there for him. Lithuania and Estonia plan to help out all they can, and Latvia will be there every step of the way. Even England himself will help raise the child, for his brother and son, who had grown up before his eyes._

Sealand was sobbing into Latvia's chest, his happy demeanor all but vanished, when he felt himself being pulled into another, harder chest. The rigid Englishman wrapped his arms around the young couple and let his silent tears trickle down his face, identical to Sealand's.

They stood there like that for what seemed to be eternity, before England kissed the top of both of their heads and pulled away from the two.

He smiled softly at them and whispered, "I love you, little brother. It's ok, I will help you when you need me," before grabbing his briefcase from the tabletop and walking away, drying any evidence of tears from his face.

Latvia tilted his lover's head and wiped his eyes dry as well, before closing the space between their lips. Sealand's sky blue eyes were lidded shut in perfect harmony with Latvia's amethyst orbs as they pressed their bodies closer, knowing that they would get through this, together.

* * *

**A/N: This is just some random LatSea fluff that I needed to write! Sea-Kun is the uke! This was inspired by Beletrist Word Salad's story 'The Kids Are Not Alright', which is really good, so I suggest reading it!**

**Review for more SeaLat fluff! SeaLat forever!**


End file.
